Petunia's Visitor
by Rainstar25
Summary: Petunia receives an unexpected visitor in her home. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter will always belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Petunia Dursley's thin lips frowned as she cleaned the table in the kitchen. Her gloved hands worked effortlessly as she scrubbed in such a way that one would think she was fighting germs only she could see. When she was done, Petunia put away her cleaning supplies, and looked at the kitchen in satisfaction. She let out a peaceful sigh; cleaning had a soothing affect on her. It helped to relieve some of her stress, which was why she cleaned every part of the house. Every part, except _the boy's_ room.

Petunia scowled as she thought of her wayward nephew, Harry. Her freak of a sister and her good-for-nothing husband's son. Petunia's scowl only deepened as she remembered Dumbledore's visit two months ago. How he had criticized her and Vernon's way of raising Harry.

It serves the freak right, Petunia thought bitterly. Lily just had to go out and get herself killed, leaving her older sister with her troublemaking brat. And besides, she and Vernon only wanted Harry to be as normal as possible so their reputation in Privet Drive wasn't stained. Vernon figured by treating the boy harshly, the magic in him would disappear. And Petunia agreed wholeheartedly, thinking that if she can't have magic, Harry can't either.

But that wasn't the worst part about Dumbledore's criticisms. No, the worst part was when he said they damaged their son, Dudley. Anger boiled within Petunia like a boiling pot of water. How dare that wizard claimed that she and Vernon harmed their precious Dinky Duddydums? That weirdo had no right to tell them how to raise children properly.

He only knows how to wave a stupid stick in the air, Petunia thought. Just like the rest of his freakish kind.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She turned to the door, a frown on her face. Vernon was at work and Dudley was at his boarding school, Smeltings (a normal school, Petunia noted with pride). Petunia looked at the clock and realized Vernon wouldn't be home for another hour. So who would want to visit now?

The knocking came again.

"It's probably a nosy neighbor," Petunia told herself as she walked to the door.

She opened the door and gasped. Standing on the doorstep was a woman wearing jeans and a light blue T-shirt. She had shoulder-length midnight black hair that shone in the sun and violet eyes. Petunia's pale blue eyes widened as she saw a long scar across the woman's left eye (it was a miracle she had both of her eyes) and across her nose.

"Hello, Petunia," said the woman, smiling. "Remember me?"

"You!" Petunia cried, finally finding her voice. "You were one of Lily's friends!" Lily sometimes invited her friends over when she and Petunia were younger. The violet-eyed weirdo was among the friends Lily invited.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I was her friend. I was two years above her when she went to Hogwarts."

"Don't say _that school's_ name!" Petunia hissed. She looked around to see if the neighbors were watching. None of them were. "Get away from here! The neighbors might see me talking to a freak like you!"

The witch continued to smile, but there was a hardness in her eyes. "Then let me in your house, Petunia, or do you want the neighbors to see?"

Petunia glared at her. "Fine, but you better not take too long. My husband will be here in an hour."

"Don't worry. I just want to talk to you."

When the woman walked inside, Petunia made sure no one saw her talking to the freak, and closed the door. The blinds in the house were never open; the Dursleys didn't want the neighbors to spy on them after all.

"Your name is Jessica Robinson, right?" Petunia asked unkindly. She didn't remember all of her sister's friends, but some of them, like the woman, stood out to her.

"Right and wrong," said Jessica, sitting on the couch. "I'm Jessica _Moon_. And I'm here to talk about your relationship with your magical relatives."

Petunia tensed. She didn't want to talk about the abnormal part of her family. Especially to one of _Lily's_ friends. "I'd rather not talk about them."

"Oh, but you must," Jessica said in a hard tone. "After all, it's what Lily would have wanted to do before she died."

Petunia winced. She hated being reminded of her little sister's untimely death. But she kept her haughty tone. "Lily's dead, Jessica. There's absolutely nothing to talk about." She pointed at the door. "Now get out! You magic folk had caused enough damage on my family - my perfectly _normal_ family! GET OUT!"

Jessica didn't move. She looked at Petunia with so much hatred that she cowered.

"Family," Jessica said, her voice as cold and sharp as knives dipped in icy water. "What about Lily? The sister you abandoned because you didn't have magic and she did?"

"I didn't abandoned her!" Petunia cried in rage. "It was _Lily_ who abandoned _me_ when she went away to that damn school!"

"You were jealous," said Jessica, now looking at the bony, horse-faced woman sympathetically. "Too jealous to even see that Lily wanted you. Do you know how many times Lily cried for you? How much she wanted you back? Lily told me how much she missed you and how she wished you've talk and have fun with her again. She even told me how you guys had gotten along well before she met Severus Snape."

Petunia stared at the witch with loathing in her eyes. She knows nothing about my relationship with Lily, Petunia thought, shaking with anger.

"Lily had forgotten about me as soon as she met that greasy Snape boy! If she wanted me back, she would have given up that freakish part of her!"

Jessica laughed a humorless laugh. "So you would only accept her if she given up what she loved? Did you even loved your sister, the witch?"

Her words felt like a slap to Petunia. She shook her head. No, Jessica was wrong. She _did_ loved Lily. But it was impossible to love her when she was the prettier one, the special one, _the magical one_ …

"I did loved her."

"If you did, you would have checked up on her and see how she was doing. And accept her for what she was."

There was a moment of silence as Petunia looked down, too ashamed to meet Jessica's eyes.

Jessica touched her scar on her nose. "Lily had scars, Petunia. Physical and emotional scars from the first war our kind fought against Lord Voldemort. How do you think I got these?"

Petunia looked up when she heard Voldemort's name. Her eyes narrowed. Lily told their family about how both the normal and wizarding worlds were in danger from that monster, just like they are now.

"She did mentioned fighting in battles," Petunia muttered. Of course, back then, she didn't believe a word Lily had said.

 _Fighting in battles?_ Her past-self scoffed. _What nonsense!_

"Did you even care that Lily could have lost her life before she was even pregnant with Harry or were you too busy thinking about yourself?" Jessica asked coolly.

Petunia said nothing.

Jessica shook her head. "You were selfish, Petunia. You didn't let go of your jealousy and bitterness, and look where it got you. It turned you into a bitter, petty, and spiteful woman. And you took it all out on your nephew."

"That boy could have lived with his own kind," said Petunia angrily. "But no, your kind just have to dump him on my family, burdening us."

Jessica's hand twitched. She really wanted to hex the sorry excuse for a human into the next century, but she couldn't since it was against wizarding law not to hurt Muggles. _But who's following that law with Death Eaters wreaking havoc?_ Jessica wondered bitterly.

She took a deep breath. "You know the reason why Harry's living here, Petunia. And you did a poor job on raising children."

"If you're talking about Dudley, then you're wrong!" Petunia yelled. "We would never hurt our own son! Never!"

"But you would hurt your own nephew?"

"We gave him food, clothes, and a roof over his head! That boy deserved that much!"

Jessica glared at Petunia. "You barely gave him food and those clothes were hand-me-downs from your spoiled son. But you did took him in, however grudgingly, and for that, I am grateful."

There was silence again. Then Jessica said, "Petunia, you did damaged Dudley. You may not see it now, but you will one day. And you will regret your choices. Jealousy is like a weed in a garden; it damages other plants."

And with that, she got up from the couch and headed towards the door. She turned to Petunia with eyes filled with pity and loathing. "You're a sorry woman, Petunia. Goodbye."

Jessica went out the door. Petunia watched her go from the window. She blinked back tears, not wanting to cry. She turned her back to the window, and went to get her cleaning supplies.

"I need to clean again."

* * *

 **A/N: Did I got Petunia in character? I hope so. Did you like my OC character, Jessica Moon? And do you think Petunia was selfish? Edit: I made Jessica two years above Lily, making her a third year when Lily was a first year.**


End file.
